Bonnie Double
by Aaron12
Summary: It's a battle of the brats as a heated altercation between Bonnie and Camille Leon has Camille screaming for revenge. Desperate to protect Bonnie from Camille's wrath, Señor Senior Junior begs Kim and Ron for help. But will watching over Bonnie prove to be an even more irritating mission than capturing Camille?


Author's Note: Greetings and welcome to the third story in my Kim Possible series. For those of you new to my work, you may find you have to go back just a little further to answer any nagging questions you may have about how my stories work. Particularly the two stories which predate this one...

"Decisions, Decisions"  
"The more things Change..."

For those of you who are caught up to this point, I hope this story meets with your approval. Enjoy the show.

Bonnie Double  
By Aaron

It was Friday night and Jim and Tim were bored. As they sat on the living room couch with Ron, who was waiting for Kim to come downstairs so they could leave on their date, all they could do was surf through the TV channels, all three of them looking dull and listless. Again and again, Tim's thumb came down on the remote, hoping in vain that the next channel would reveal something at least mildly amusing. But no matter which channel they flipped to, each program was either completely uninteresting or a rerun they'd seen a hundred times before.

No doubt about it…they were BORED.

"I don't believe this. We've got over 200 channels on this thing," Jim protested, "We should have found SOME-thing worth watching by now."

"Well, you guys could always watch something on DVD," Ron suggested.

"Aw, we've seen most of those movies more times than some of the reruns we've flipped through," Tim replied, feeling more than a little dejected. Just then, out of nowhere, his eyes suddenly lit up.

"Then again, there is ONE thing we haven't seen in a while," he hinted, looking at Jim with a crafty smirk. Looking back at his brother for a moment, it took Jim only a few seconds to understand where he was going with this.

"Oh, you don't mean…"

"Hoooo-shaaaa," Tim answered with a nod, the only reply he needed to give. And like a flash, the boys were off the couch and running to their room, leaving Ron and Rufus sitting where they were, giving each other a perplexed look and shrugging their shoulders. A moment later, however, Jim and Tim had returned with a device that looked almost like a cable box with a satellite dish on top. And as soon as he saw it, Ron's eyes instantly went wide, recognizing immediately what it was.

"Hey, isn't that that transmitter you guys made to tap into security cameras?" Ron noted, with some surprise, "I thought Kim took that away from you guys."

"Power of negotiation. It was part of the contract she signed when we built her car," Jim replied.

"Let the public humiliation begin!" Tim announced enthusiastically. And with a press of their specialized remote, the box began broadcasting on their TV. It took a few moments, but soon the box picked up a signal for their TV to show.

"Cool. The World's Richest Mall. -- Let's see what the ultra-posh are buying this season," the so-called "tweebs" spoke excitedly.

"Guys, could you please not? Now you KNOW Kim is gonna yell at you for using that," Ron warned, "And then she's gonna start on ME for not watching you guys well enough."

"Yeah, uh huh. Blame us," Rufus whimpered worriedly.

"Come on, what's SHE gonna care?" Jim argued, "I mean, once she gets down here, you're just gonna be going to see a movie anyway."

"'See' a movie? Yeah, right. Who are THEY kidding?" Tim responded teasingly, "The only reason they're going to the movies is just so they can sit in a dark room and kiss."

"What?! Oh come on!" Ron protested nervously, "You…you guys don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah? -- What movie are you going to see?" Jim and Tim immediately pounced with an interrogation.

"Well…uuuuuuuhh, I don't know," Ron stammered, caught off guard as he rolled his eyes and tugged on the collar of his shirt, swallowing hard, "I mean…there is a lot to choose from right now and…"

"Mmmmmm hmmmmmmmm," the boys responded in unison, both flashing Ron a sly look which only made him feel even more jittery. Even Rufus had to reply with a knowing smirk. Just then, Ron's eyes happened to flash by the TV screen.

"Hey, look at that!" he exclaimed, pointing at the TV in a vain attempt to change the subject, "Isn't that…?"

* * *

"Junior Sweetums, don't fall behind. We haven't even covered half the mall yet," Bonnie Rockwaller called over her shoulder as Senor Senior Junior came up behind her, "You're not going to tell me I've bought more than you can handle, are you?"

"Oh, please. For you, my darling, I have the strength of 10 men," Junior announced dismissively, following up with a pair of hand claps as he looked over his shoulder at 10 of his henchpersons all lined up behind him, each one loaded down like mules with all of Bonnie's purchases…Purchases, of course, that she had made with Junior's money.

"Awwww," Bonnie replied, walking back and taking Junior's face in her hands, "I really don't deserve you."

"This is true," Junior said with a smile as Bonnie giggled and softly nuzzled against his nose. But a moment, later, her eye happened to drift into the direction of the Country Club Banana clothing store.

"EEEEEEEEE!!!" she squealed as she ran to the store, pointing at a cute top just inside the entrance, "Junior, come quick! Me want!"

Of course, Junior's entire deck of credit cards was more than enough to grant Bonnie access into the store, where she promptly made a beeline for the top she saw. But as she ran over, she noticed a very large, heavy set woman looking around suspiciously as she lifted the very top Bonnie had been eyeing from off the rack. However, Bonnie was in a far too single-minded state to let THIS prize slip away.

"Back off, Blimpo!" she shouted as she tried to tug the top away, "I saw this FIRST!"

"Ex-CUSE me?!" the shot back with a voice that sounded far younger and higher pitched than her appearance would indicate, "But with hips like THOSE, who are YOU calling a BLIMP?!"

"WHAT?! Well, MY clothes wouldn't be able to double as hot air balloons!" Bonnie argued, jumping at the woman and knocking her down with a shoulder block! Bonnie won the contest. Still, as she eagerly clutched her reward, she couldn't help but look at the woman she'd just knocked down. Bonnie wasn't complaining about the outcome at all, but even so, there was no way it should have been THAT easy to knock down a woman so large.

Suddenly, the enormous woman's body began to shift and warp. Her whole body tucked itself in and became four or five times thinner than before! Her nose changed shape and a small beauty mark instantly appeared on the side of her face! Even her hair changed color and shape! And seconds later, Bonnie could only gasp in shock as the once huge woman had suddenly transformed into the unmistakable form of Camille Leon!

"Oh…you are SO paying for that," Camille hissed with an irritated frown. A second later, she was on her feet and lunging straight for Bonnie…

* * *

Back at the Possible residence, Kim was still up in her room, just finishing up getting ready before going downstairs to head out with Ron. Just one more quick once-over in the mirror…nothing hanging out on her wardrobe…no hair frizzies…no makeup smudges…perfect. And as she gave the mirror a flirty look and gently blew a kiss at her reflection, she couldn't help but smile warmly in anticipation of the night ahead. Deep down, she knew it really wasn't going to matter what movie she and Ron were going to see. After all, odds were good that as soon as the lights went out, the movie was going to end up being the LAST thing either one of them would be paying attention to. But just then…

"Kim! Kim!" Jim and Tim called out in unison as they came thundering up the stairs into her room.

"Jim! Tim!" Kim scolded immediately, "What have I told you tweebs about knocking before you come up here?!"

"Knock on what? -- You don't even have a door," the boys argued.

"What do you WANT?!" Kim said with an eye roll, feeling even more annoyed as she felt the need to move the conversation along, "Ron and I are going to be late."

"We know, but this is BIG. -- See, we were checking out some security feeds from the World's Richest mall…" Jim and Tim began to explain.

"Oh, don't tell me you guys are using THAT thing again!" Kim groaned.

"You can yell at us later! -- Listen, it's Bonnie!" the twins explained.

"Bonnie?" Kim replied with a raised eyebrow.

"And Camille Leon! They're both at the World's Richest Mall!" Jim continued, with Tim chiming in right behind him.

"They're punching each other out at Country Club Banana!"

"WHAT?!" Kim shouted in surprise before running past her brothers, bounding down the stairs from her room and sliding down the banister of the main staircase to the living room, "Ron, emergency!"

"WAY ahead of you, KP!" Ron announced as he ran past her from the kitchen, heading back to the couch with drinks and a giant bowl of popcorn. Kim was right behind him a second later.

"What did I miss? WHAT DID I MISS?!" Kim blurted out excitedly as she jumped into Ron's lap.

"Still in the first round, it's still ANYBODY'S fight," Ron replied, unable to mask his own anticipation. Meanwhile, screams, groans and squeals from both Bonnie and Camille could be heard coming from the TV.

"Uh…you KNOW we're going to end up missing the movie at this point," Ron noted to Kim a few moments later, who still couldn't take her eyes off what was happening.

"Now ladies…Ladies please, no good can come from this. It's…OOOHHH NOOO, NOT THE SCENTED OIL FOUNTAIN!" Junior cried out on screen as a series of large splashes could be heard.

"Mmmmmm…it's worth it," Kim sighed with a contented smile as she snuggled into the crook of Ron's neck. Ron, meanwhile, simply put his arms around her as they simply cuddled and kept their attention on the TV.

* * *

"Who does that spray-on tan, dye job WANNABE think she is?!" Camille harped at the top of her lungs as she stormed into a local warehouse a couple hours later. Following close on her heels were The Fashionistas, Chino, Espadrille and Hoodie, who had helped get Camille out of the World's Richest Mall after the fiasco went down. Although all three were noticeably wearing clothespins over their noses, as Camille was still reeking from the scented oil fountain she and Bonnie had fallen into.

"No kidding," Espadrille commented, "I mean, that thing at the end when she wrapped that cashmere scarf around your head? TOTAL bad form!"

"Uuuuuh huh. -- Oh yeah," Chino and Hoodie muttered behind her, nodding in agreement.

"SHU-UUT!!" Camille yelled back at them, instantly quieting all three of them, "This isn't about that! That…that NOBODY actually picked a fight with ME! ME!!!"

"Uh, Camille?" Chino remarked, trying to calm her down, "You…DO remember that YOU'RE the one who attacked HER…right?"

"TOTALLY not the point!" Camille snapped at them, her wounded pride leaving her well beyond the grasp of logic at that moment, "This is a matter of principle! That piece of trash got her common little hooks into Senor Senior Junior like what, two minutes ago?! And now, just because she's hanging off HIS arm, she thinks she's on par with THIS level of perfection?!"

As if proving her point, Camille proudly struck a quick pose and out of nowhere, half a dozen paparazzi photographers instantly appeared, rattling off shots and setting off camera flashes like strobe lights. Of course, every one of them was wearing a clothespin on their nose to protect from the smell Camille was radiating. But even that momentary flash of attention wasn't enough to quell her rage.

"If that little poser wants to get up in MY face…," Camille menaced with a furious scowl, "…she's going to find out EXACTLY what that means."

* * *

"No…way! Bonnie?! OUR Bonnie?!" Monique exclaimed as she sat across from Kim and Ron in the window booth of Bueno Nacho, "Mixing it up with Camille? You CAN'T be serious."

"I gotta tell you, I REALLY thought Camille had her when they started dueling with the coat hangers," Ron replied, still clearly amused by last night's little spectacle. Kim, meanwhile, was sitting beside him, still trying to stifle laughter. Just then, the Kimmunicator sounded off, breaking the conversation.

"W-what's…what's the sitch, Wade?" Kim replied through giggles, trying desperately to maintain her composure.

"Well, I found out what Camille was doing at the World's Richest Mall last night," Wade announced, calling up an image of the woman Camille had been disguised as, "Her name is Abigail Welsley, a friend of the Leons. Apparently, Camille's been posing as Abigail and using her credit cards to finance a whirlwind shopping tour. She's been making huge purchases all over the world."

"You know, as criminal acts go, this doesn't strike me as one of her more daring plans," Ron commented, not particularly impressed.

"Ron, we're talking about Camille," Kim responded, "She's never exactly been a long-term planner. Thanks Wade."

"So…we're saying that Bonnie actually did something RIGHT when she faced off with Camille?" Monique stated as Wade signed off, "Well, I guess miracles CAN happen. Still, I DO wish I'd been there to see it."

"Oh, you would have TOTALLY loved it," Kim answered, her voice growing more excited by the second, "It was like one of the pro wrestling storylines where they put two of the bad guys against each other just for kicks and you're not supposed to care who wins, you just hope they both get hurt REALLY BADLY…!"

"Whoa…," Monique sat back slightly as she noticed a wild glint in Kim's eye, "A rare moment of Possible bloodlust."

"Oh yeah, you don't want to get on MY girl's bad side," Ron noted as he put his arm around Kim, who immediately responded by sliding up close and nuzzling against him, "Of course, it…DOES have its up sides."

"She was all over you last night, wasn't she?" Monique asked dryly.

"I thought my lips were going to have to be put in traction," Ron whispered as Kim fluttered a soft kiss across his cheek. Just then, the conversation was broken by yet another interruption, but this time, from the most unexpected of sources as the last person they ever expected to see came walking through the door.

"You have GOT to be kidding. What in the world would you want to come HERE for?" Bonnie complained as she walked in, leaving all three of them stunned. Kim and Ron could only stare wide-eyed for a moment. But a second later, Kim finally broke down, a few snickers slipping past her lips before she buried her face into Ron's shoulder, muffling her hysterical laughter. Ron, meanwhile, was just barely keeping himself together as well. However, Bonnie had yet to notice, still looking around the room with an unimpressed frown and wanting to know what she was doing in such a place with Junior.

"Uh…no…reason," Junior answered, darting his eyes back and forth nervously, "I just…want to…get to know you better?"

"Oh please," Bonnie responded, giving an annoyed eye roll before finally noticing Kim and Ron. Kim, meanwhile, was still turned away, taking a few seconds to wipe away tears from laughing so hard before finally straightening herself out.

"Sorry, Baby," Bonnie continued walking over to Kim and Ron's booth, "But anyplace THESE two would eat at is NOT my idea of a romantic rendezvous."

"Well, I think my lunch break's over. Time to get back to my shift," Monique stated, getting up from the booth as Kim and Ron gave an annoyed frown at Bonnie's smirking face, "I'll see you guys later. Bonnie…always a pleasure."

With that, Monique turned and headed for the door, just as someone else was walking in. But Monique couldn't help but look over her shoulder curiously as she noticed the tall stranger turn to her with a friendly half smile as he passed by, offering a waving gesture with a long, black cane. Kim and Ron, however, were still occupied with Bonnie.

"Well, well, well, looks like some things never change," Bonnie commented smugly, "Of course, what do you expect when you let yourself be tired down with a loser like HIM? Still, it's nice to know that at least ONE of us has managed to move up in the world."

"Oh, is that so? That's not what I'VE been seeing lately," Kim replied with a smirk as she stood up, drawing a curious look from Bonnie. Still, there was no way Kim could let an opportunity like THIS slip away. With Bonnie's superior attitude, Kim couldn't possibly resist throwing what happened last night back in her face. But before Kim could say anything, the same tall stranger who has just come in, had just walked up to them and was now standing right behind Bonnie.

"Hey! Behave yourself, brat!"

"Ex-CUSE me?!" Bonnie shouted, turning around angrily, only to look up in shock to see the face of Maximillion Ambro glaring down at her. Gratified at the sight of another friendly face, especially Max's, Kim could only smirk at what Bonnie was about to go up against. After all, why blow a perfectly delicious tidbit about Bonnie's catfight with Camille right away when they had a force like Maximillion on their side? If the guy can put someone like SHEGO in her place, then Bonnie should be NOTHING. However…

"No…way," Bonnie uttered, a wide smile crossing her face, "NO WAY!!!"

Kim and Ron could only look on in wide-eyed shock as Bonnie threw her arms around Max, hugging him tightly and squealing in delight! Even Junior didn't know what to think as Max gave an amused smile and hugged her back gently.

"Where have you been?! I haven't heard from you in MONTHS!" Bonnie blurted out excitedly before turning to Junior with an ecstatic grin, "Junior, Honey, come here! You TOTALLY have to meet this guy! His name's Max and he is like, the closest thing to a big brother I have EVER had!"

"Wait a minute…did she say 'brother'?" Kim uttered, still in shock with Ron as Bonnie turned to them with a smirk. Max, however, could only offer up a shrug.

"Back when I dated her sister, Loni, for all of five minutes," he replied dismissively, "Couldn't STAND her, but I talked with the kid here a little bit and she looked like she really needed someone, so I kept in touch."

"So…still hanging out with riff-raff?" Bonnie noted, looking at Kim with a smirk, "I guess dating my sister didn't really teach you anything, huh?"

"Pfff! Only to stay FAR away from girls like YOU," Max replied sarcastically, "Now come on! Sit yourself down and tell me what you've been doing since the last time I talked to you."

* * *

Kim and Ron could only stand in the middle of the room as Max and Bonnie sat across from each other in the booth, talking enthusiastically. The last 10 minutes had gone by like a blur as neither one of them could really get their heads around this new development. Even Rufus, who had just woken up from a nap, could only stay perched on Ron's shoulder, looking on in bewilderment.

"I don't believe this," Kim stated, her face still perplexed as Max made a statement that caused Bonnie to laugh out loud, "I mean, do you SEE the way she's acting around him? It's like she's almost…HUMAN."

"I know," Ron added nervously, putting his hands on Kim's shoulders and taking a step behind her, "I'm scared too."

"Hmmmm…wrong," Rufus whimpered with a frightened gaze.

"Psssst!" uttered a sound, breaking their train of thought as they turned to see Junior standing beside the counter, wearing sunglasses and trying to look inconspicuous as he motioned over to them, "PSSSSSSSSSST!"

"Dude, do you want something or did you spring a leak?" Ron asked curiously as he and Kim took a few steps over.

"SSHHH…!" Junior waved his arms for them to keep their voices down as he slunk further back into the corner of the room. Unsure of what was happening, Kim and Ron followed, making sure not to be seen by Bonnie or Max, who were still enjoying their conversation.

"This was the only way I could think to find you," Junior said quietly, "Father would be so furious if he knew I was asking for your help."

"Wait a minute. YOU want OUR help?" Kim had to ask suspiciously.

"It is Bonnie," Junior continued, "The truth is, she…had a bit of a run-in with Camille Leon last night and…well, let us just say that things got a little out of hand."

"Oh…really?" Ron replied, trying to keep from laughing as Kim started snickering again and buried her face in his shoulder to muffle her giggles, "Dude, that's…that's really not good."

"Tell me about it," Junior spoke on, looking over at Bonnie with worry and causing Kim and Ron to look at him more seriously, "I have already tried to warn her, but she will not listen. I know she has all the looks and the shallowness and the love of overpriced shopping that is required, but you must understand, Bonnie is still just a newbie at this celebutante life. She has absolutely no IDEA what Camille gets like when she holds a grudge."

"Oh, I think I can relate to that," Kim replied as she thought back to when she herself was framed by Camille for stealing Coco Banana's fashion designs.

"I know this is not an ideal situation and I do not like it any more than you do," Junior added, causing Kim and Ron to turn pack to see the almost tearful pleading in his eyes, "But please, I am BEGGING you. You have to protect her from Camille. I have no one else to turn to."

At Junior's words, Kim and Ron could only turn back to Bonnie, who was still giggling happily as Max kept talking to her. It was one of only very few times Kim had seen her this way. In fact, in all the years she'd known Bonnie, Kim could count on one hand all the times she had seen Bonnie actually happy without getting something for it or tearing somebody down. And to see Bonnie in what seemed to be an actual CARING state of mind, all Kim could do was let out and annoyed, but conceding sigh. After all, she knew there was only one answer she could give. Just then, Bonnie finally turned around and noticed the three of them standing in the corner.

"Junior Sweetie, what are you doing over there? Let's go get some REAL food, okay?!" Bonnie called over to him before turning back to Max, "And then after we eat, Junior's going to buy me a sapphire bracelet. I know, I know, it really SHOULD be diamond, but I don't like to be too demanding. It's good to compromise every now and then."

"Uuuuuch!" Max replied with a mocking eye roll before looking back at her and shaking his head with an amused smirk, "You ARE a spoiled brat."

"And don't you forget it," Bonnie answered smugly before walking over and hugging Junior's arm, "Later, 'Kimmie'."

As Bonnie walked out the door, resting her head on Junior's arm, Kim would have usually done one of two things. Either ignore her, or flash an annoyed frown. This time, however, she and Ron could only watch her walk off and give a slightly worried look, thinking back to Junior pleading them for help just moments ago. While Camille hardly ranked as a dangerous foe, there was no doubt that she was most likely going to attempt SOME kind of revenge for what took place the night before and Bonnie was completely blind to it. Max, however, was quick to notice their expressions and could only let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright," he spoke up, causing Kim and Ron to turn and see him resting his head on his hand and flashing an irritated look in their direction, "What did she do?"

* * *

"So…tell me again what we're doing here?" Ron asked as he and Kim stepped out of her car parked just outside Bonnie's house, both of them dressed in their mission clothes.

"Come on Ron, we both know how Camille operates," she answered as they walked up the block, "I know Junior's turning up the drama on this one, but it's not like Bonnie's in any real DANGER. Camille's just going to do what she always does. She's going to use her shape-shifting to impersonate Bonnie, steal this or that and blame it on her. All we have to do is keep an eye on Bonnie so we can prove she's not responsible. Then we go get Camille and it's all over."

"Sooooo…bottom line," Ron responded unenthusiastically as he stopped short, "We're going to end up spending the weekend with BONNIE…because JUNIOR asked us to?"

"Look, I admit, I have no more love for Junior than I have for Bonnie. And I know it doesn't seem like a big deal. But this time, I actually think his heart's in the right place. I'm willing to give it a chance." Kim replied as Ron hung his head. But a moment later, Kim's finger gently slid down his chest, getting his attention as he turned to see her eyeing him with a warm, affectionate smile.

"Besides…if he wants to talk protection…I know I feel a lot safer with YOU than I EVER would with Junior."

That was it. At that point, Ron couldn't help but answer with a bashful smile.

"Okay, you got me with THAT one," he replied.

"Yeah?" Kim leaned in, gently nuzzling Ron's nose before their lips met in a soft kiss. A second kiss immediately followed, deeper and longer than the first. Ron was just getting into the moment as their lips parted and he leaned in again. But this time, he hit a barrier as Kim pulled back, pressing her first two fingers to his lips. And as Ron opened his eyes, he only saw her looking back at him with a soft, apologetic gaze.

"Sorry Baby," she said, the tone of her voice indicating that she would give just about anything to stay in the moment herself, "Mission before makeouts."

"Aw man! Are you SURE we have to do this?!" Ron complained, crossing his arms in a huff. Kim, meanwhile, couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle as she reached around and gently slid her hand down his cheek, causing Ron to turn back and see her smile.

"Oooooooh…you're so cute when you whine," she sighed, leaning in and placing a long, soft kiss on Ron's cheek before taking his hand and leading him to the house, "Okay, come on. Let's go."

* * *

"No…way," Bonnie protested as she stood throwing dirty look to Kim and Ron inside the front door with Max standing between them, "This…is TOTALLY cruel and unusual."

"Pay up," Kim said, holding out her hand to Ron with a sly grin.

"Rrrrng…Rufus!" Ron grumbled. A moment later, Rufus popped out of the inside pocket of Ron's white Spencer mess jacket that Max had given him to be part of his mission outfit. In his paws was a crisp dollar bill, which Ron promptly plucked away and handed to Kim. Max, meanwhile, merely stood in front of Bonnie, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Ron bet me 20 dollars that she'd at least wait until you left the house before she started to complain," Kim stated with a shrug before turning her attention to Bonnie, "And speaking of which, for your information, 'Bonnie', we're not exactly getting the good end of this arrangement ourselves. If you MUST know, I could list about a hundred things just off the top of my head that I'd like to be doing with Ron this weekend. And babysitting YOU is NOWHERE on it."

"Uh, ex-CUSE you!" Bonnie shot back, "But we're talking about ME right now?"

"Okay," Max interrupted, leaning into Bonnie's face, "How about we talk about what exactly YOU did to get this Camille girl so cheesed off at you, HMMMMMMM?"

"Yes, Bonnie, do tell," Kim immediately followed up as she and Ron tossed Bonnie a pair of sly grins over Max's shoulder. The three pairs of eyes burning holes into her were more than enough to shut Bonnie up. The last thing she was about to do was discuss what happened in front of the two people on earth she could NEVER allow to know her embarrassing secrets. Of course, Kim, Ron and Max already knew full well all the details of Bonnie's clash with Camille the night before, but Bonnie didn't need to know that. However, as Max's stern frown instantly transformed into a smug grin, Bonnie couldn't help but scowl back at him.

"You know, one of these days, I WILL get the last word in on you," she muttered under her breath.

"Promises, promises," Max replied sarcastically as he turned on his heels and headed for the door. But just as he was about to leave, he paused and turned to Kim.

"Mind showing me out?"

With a curious shrug, Kim followed Max out the door. Kim remained on the steps as Max was just about to walk down to the sidewalk. But just then, he turned to her with a knowing look.

"You KNOW antagonizing her isn't going to help at all," he noted simply.

"Hey, do NOT start with me, okay?!" Kim instantly argued quietly, "I have had to put up with a LOT more from her than YOU have!"

"Yeah well, you're supposed to be smarter than she is," Max replied.

"Why aren't YOU doing this?!" Kim whispered in protest, "She actually LIKES you! And we BOTH know Wade can find Camille as fast as YOU can!"

"Because I'M not the one who was ASKED," Max answered simply before making the "Hokey Pokey" motion, "Besides, if something DOES go bad, I'd rather not have to end up doing the 'Hocus Pocus' in front of her if I can avoid it."

"Wait a minute. You mean she doesn't know?" Kim asked with a hint of surprise.

"Uhhhh…are you KIDDING?" Max immediately answered, reminding Kim of exactly who they were talking about.

"I withdraw my question," Kim replied with a simple nod. Max, meanwhile, simply gave a reassuring smile as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, it's going to be fine," he said, tossing her a playful wink, "Trust me."

"I hate it when you say that," Kim replied with an annoyed look. Max, however, simply tossed her a wide, goofy smile before opening the door for her to go back inside. Meanwhile, Ron had hung up his jacket at the front door while Rufus jumped out of the pocket to perch on his shoulder, much to Bonnie's disgust.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight," she demanded, "It's bad enough that I'm going to have to put up with YOUR face. But I don't even want to SEE that…THING anywhere near me."

"Hey!" Rufus growled in protest, shaking his paw at her from Ron's shoulder as Ron flashed Bonnie a glare of contempt. Bonnie, meanwhile, simply rolled her eyes with a whining sigh as Max and Kim exchanged looks.

"Ooooh…why is this happening to me?" she groaned.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!" Max shouted back at her, causing Bonnie to whirl around and face him off in a heated staredown. But the contest only lasted a brief moment before Bonnie crossed her arms and turned away in displeasure.

"Fiiine," she conceded, despite the sound of objection still in her voice.

"Atta girl!" Max responded cheerfully, rubbing her head before making a beeline for the door, "Now all of you play nice."

A split second later, Max was out the door, slamming it behind him and leaving Kim, Ron and Bonnie alone to exchange angry looks.

* * *

It had been almost two hours since Max had left and to her credit, Bonnie had managed to keep herself fairly restrained during Kim and Ron's watch. As Ron sat back on the couch with Kim leaning into his arms, slowly scanning the TV airwaves for any news of a Camille-related crime, there had yet to be any serious clash between them and Bonnie up to that point, which to Kim was a welcome relief. When this mission began, she was almost certain that Bonnie would have been a lot more irritating to watch over. However, the peaceful atmosphere was not to last as Bonnie sat across from them, propping her head up and drumming her fingers impatiently on the arm of her chair, clearly becoming more and more agitated.

"This is ridiculous!" she finally blurted out, unable to contain herself anymore, "When is something going to happen already?!"

"Uh, Bonnie?" Kim replied with an annoyed look as she realized the "vacation" was over, "You don't WANT anything to happen, REMEMBER? We're just being ready if something DOES."

"Well, while you're getting 'ready', do you two have to sit like…THAT?" Bonnie continued to complain, causing Kim and Ron to exchange a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Sit like what?" Kim asked in bewilderment.

"You know! So…uuuuuuucchh…'couple-y'?" Bonnie shuddered, noting Kim leaning into Ron's arms, the two of them almost snuggling cheek to cheek.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" Kim exclaimed, rolling her eyes as Ron tossed an annoyed frown Bonnie's way, "Bonnie, he's my boyfriend, he's holding me, we're cuddling a little! It's what we DO, okay?!"

"Eeeeeew!" Bonnie responded as she squirmed in disgust, which of course, did nothing to ease the tension.

"Bonnie, I am NOT about to treat him like a stranger just because we're in your house!" Kim shouted, "Deal with it!"

"But what…what, What, WHAT can you POSSIBLY see in him?!" Bonnie went on, causing Kim to shift her weight so she could turn and look up at Ron. But as their eyes locked onto each other, it seemed that all either one of them could do was simply smile.

"You know Bonnie, I COULD explain it to you," Kim answered softly as she and Ron continued staring into each others' eyes, "But I REALLY don't think you'd understand."

"Whatever," Bonnie seemed to dismiss the situation as she flopped back down onto the couch, but Kim and Ron could only roll their eyes as she continued on a moment later, "It's just…LOOK at him. At least my Junior is a buff hottie. YOU look like you're flopped onto a giant bean bag over there."

"That's not true," Kim stated, not seeming particularly offended, "I've always thought of Ron as more like a comfortable recliner…strong, supportive…"

"Well, you've got the strength thing going on too," Ron added, "And the way you hold everything up…I like to think of you as a well-built coffee table with REALLY great legs."

"Aaaawwwww…," Kim sighed, letting herself get caught up in the moment a bit as she leaned up and gently nuzzled against him. Bonnie, however, was considerably less emotional.

"How about a toilet?" she commented sarcastically, pulling Kim and Ron back to reality as they both flashed her irritated looks, "Like the one I'm going upstairs to THROW UP in. Ex-CUSE me."

With that, Bonnie walked out of the room with a dismissive air, as Kim and Ron's eyes followed her up the stairs and out of sight. Ron could only let out a worried sigh after that, unsure as to what exactly they were going to do with her. But a feathery kiss on the cheek from Kim quickly got back his attention as she slid her hand down his other cheek and gently guided him back towards her.

"Don't pay any attention to her, okay?" she reassured with a warm smile. Ron, meanwhile, took a moment to roll his eyes thoughtfully.

"So…how much time do you think we have?" he asked, his eyes motioning upstairs in Bonnie's direction before turning back to Kim with an affectionate smile, tightening his arms around her slightly. Kim, however, could only sigh as she gave him an apologetic look and gently slid her finger down to the tip of his nose.

"Not enough for what YOU'RE thinking," she replied, regrettably shaking her head.

"Aw, man," Ron objected. But Kim simply smiled as she reached up and gently held Ron's face in her hands.

"Come on, it's not going to be that much longer," she spoke tenderly, pressing her forehead to his, "I give it maybe another hour or two before Camille tries something. You know she has no patience. We just have to keep Bonnie here until then and…"

Just then, a dull clatter could be heard coming from upstairs, as if something had just been knocked on the floor. A few more small bumps and creaks could be heard immediately after, causing Kim and Ron to toss each other perplexed looks.

"Okay, what is she doing up there?" Ron had to ask as Kim raised a suspicious eyebrow, "You don't think she's trying to…? Naaaaaah! This is BONNIE we're talking about. She can't even handle a broken nail. She's not gonna try something like…"

Suddenly, Ron was cut off by a loud crack, followed by a muffled scream. But these noises seemed to be coming from OUTSIDE.

"You want to bet?!" Kim answered angrily. Leaping off the couch, she was up the stairs like a shot, with Ron right behind her. It took only another second for Kim to reach the bathroom and even less than that to smash open the door with a flying kick. Sure enough, the bathroom window was hanging open and Bonnie was nowhere to be found. Without a pause, Kim dashed for the window, but as she leaned out and took a quick look around, Ron was surprised to suddenly hear her uttering a few muffled giggles.

"Ron…Ron come here," she snickered, looking over her shoulder and waving her hand to come over, "You TOTALLY have to see this."

Curious, Ron walked over to the window and peered outside along with Kim. But as he saw what Kim was referring to, an amused smile instantly crossed his face. Bonnie, meanwhile, was nowhere near as entertained, groaning and yipping as she strained to hang on to the rain gutter just a few inches away. The broken tree branch just outside the window told the story of how she had planned to make her escape. Obviously, the attempt had proven to be a miserable failure.

"Hey, Bon Bon!" Ron called out to Bonnie tauntingly as he waved at her.

"Shut…up, loser!" Bonnie shouted back, momentarily forgetting the predicament she was in. Kim, however, simply shook her head, trying not to laugh. It was fairly obvious that Bonnie could easily have reached the window from where she was, but the fact that she hadn't yet was proof that she had no desire to come back inside. Still, as much as Kim was enjoying this, she knew she couldn't just leave Bonnie dangling by her fingertips all day.

"Bonnie? Are you going to make us do this the hard way?" she asked with a smirk, leaning her elbow on the windowsill to prop her head up. Bonnie, meanwhile, could only let out a heavy sigh before answering.

"Yes," she shuddered in response.

"Gooooooooooooooooood." Ron replied as he and Kim flashed Bonnie a pair of sinister grins. At that point, all Bonnie could do was whimper helplessly, only to let out a loud yelp a moment later as she was yanked back inside. And before she even knew what was happening, she was back down in the living room, tied to the chair she had just been sitting in and mumbling in protest…which was hardly a successful attempt with the gag over her mouth. Kim, meanwhile, stood over her, flashing a triumphant smirk as Ron clapped off his hands, quite pleased with a job well done. With Bonnie secured…AND silent…the two simply turned to each other with a grin of satisfaction and a single nod of approval before marching their separate ways. Kim headed back to the couch to scan for any news of Camille while Ron headed to the kitchen to make a snack.

What Kim and Ron didn't realize was that Camille was far closer than they could have imagined. Peering through a pair of binoculars from the rear window of a black town car across the street, Camille definitely didn't like what she saw taking place in Bonnie's living room. Neither did Hoodie or Espadrille, who were riding in the back with her as Chino looked on from behind the wheel.

"Kim Possible?! So…Junior got the little Pixie Scout and her boy toy to weigh in on this, huh?" she noted, most displeased as she tried to figure out how exactly her revenge plan was going to work now. Just then, her eyes went wide as a thought entered her brain, followed by a wicked smirk across her lips.

"Okay…I'm game," she giggled with a newfound confidence as she rolled up the tinted windows. A moment later, the silhouette could be seen in the car of Camille activating her nanomorphing powers.

"We're just going to have to get a little creative."

* * *

Time passed and the scene in Bonnie's living room was much the same as it had been before, with Kim leaning back in Ron's arms, scanning for news of Camille while Bonnie sat across from them. Of course, the most notable difference was that Bonnie was still lashed to the chair, struggling desperately to get the gag out of her mouth as she murmured in frustration. Eventually, she managed to work it down her chin to dangle around her neck, but she still needed a few moments to smack her lips and remoisten her dried out mouth before she could speak.

"Alright, that is it! Kim Possible, you get me out of here right this minute!" Bonnie demanded angrily as Kim and Ron rolled their eyes in unison. After all, they knew even THEY couldn't keep Bonnie quiet forever. Still, it was nice while it lasted.

"There is NO way MY Junior would let you get away with something like THIS!"

"If it keeps you out of trouble, 'Bonnie', somehow I think he'll find it in his heart to forgive us," Kim argued dryly, making it clear that she had no intention of relenting. Just then, the entire house began to shudder, as if rocked by an earthquake. Kim and Ron were noticeably shocked, but not HALF as shocked as when the roof of Bonnie's house was suddenly torn open like the lid off a can! And as they looked up to see Junior's face appear stylishly from the cockpit dome of a giant clanking robot, it was almost enough to make them wish they HAD been hit by an earthquake.

"Junior!!! Baby!!!" Bonnie cried out for joy as her eyes sparkled, "You came for me!!!"

"When the safety of my true love is in jeopardy, there is no danger I will not overcome!" Junior announced dramatically. However, the annoyed looks on Kim and Ron's faces indicated that they were both clearly less than impressed.

"Uh, Dude? Isn't that what you called US in for?" Ron asked plainly.

"'BEGGED us in for' would be the more appropriate term," Kim added.

"That was then, this is now!" Junior shouted back before turning his attention back to Bonnie, "Come, my love! Soon, you will be freed from their villainous clutches!"

"And just who are YOU calling villainous!" Kim argued. But Junior had no intention of engaging in a debate as a squirming mechanical arm burst in through the front door and wrapped itself around Bonnie, chair and all! Bonnie, meanwhile, was all too happy to be getting out of there. But her escape attempt wasn't going to be without a fight as Ron instinctively lunged for the chair, grabbing the arms and holding on tight and Kim leaped behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. But their efforts did little to keep Junior's mechanical monster from slowly dragging all three of them out the door and down the steps.

"Ooooooo-kaaaaay, new plan! Watch your toes, KP!" Ron called out over his shoulder right before raising his foot and stamping it hard into the sidewalk. A split second later, his body instantly flashed with his blue Mystical Monkey Power glow. And in that instant, Bonnie and Junior could only look on in shock as their getaway was instantly halted.

"Sorry Junior, but you two aren't going anywhere!" Kim declared confidently as Ron flashed a wicked smirk. Kim still had her arms around Ron's waist, giving what effort she could, but it was hardly necessary. No matter what Junior tried, Ron's body simply refused to budge against the power of his monstrous machine.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the arms of the chair Bonnie was still strapped in. A few seconds of the heated standoff was all it took for the antique wood to give way, snapping off from the chair and freeing Bonnie from Ron's death grip. Bonnie could only yelp in fright as the mechanical arm suddenly snapped back, but as Junior's robot lifted her out of Kim and Ron's reach, now it was her turn to start smirking.

"Later, Kim!" she taunted with a giggle as Junior's robot activated a pair of rocket jets propelling the pair into the air and out of sight. Kim, meanwhile, could only glare in frustration as Ron, still powered up, snapped the two broken chair arms in half with just a flick of his thumbs.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. JUNIOR busted her out? After HE asked for your help?" Wade asked through Kim's car monitor, clearly confused at the recent turn of events.

"I should have seen this coming. Bonnie must have called him on her cell phone before she tried her little disappearing act in the bathroom," Kim replied angrily as she sped through the streets of Upperton, hoping to pick up Bonnie's trail, with Ron in the passenger seat hanging on for dear life.

"You know, I have to say, I like him, but that guy's about as swift as molasses flowing uphill in January," Max chimed in from outside Kim's window. He had joined them just a few minutes earlier, dressed in his traditional black outfit with white shirt sleeves folded over the sleeves of his jacket, with the tuxedo tails altered in the back to resemble a long trenchcoat, along with his hair spiked high and sunglasses. And he seemed to have little trouble keeping up with Kim's car, magically running alongside it with clouds of glitter around his feet.

"Oh, Junior'll get HIS later," Kim declared, "Right now, we have to track down Bonnie. If Camille pulls something now…"

"Too late! This feed just came in from the World's Richest Mall!" Wade cut her off, keying up surveillance footage of the mall's diamond elevator. And the scene itself spoke volumes as the cameras showed Bonnie…or someone who looked exactly like her…swiping the elevator's giant diamond light bulb.

"The light bulb again?" Kim responded with an eye roll, "You know, Camille REALLY has to start getting more original."

"Well, I'll say THIS for her," Ron said with a shrug, "The lady knows what she likes."

"The problem is, thanks to Junior, there's no way to prove that Bonnie's innocent," Wade noted, "NOW what do we do?"

"All I know right now is that when I get my hands on Bonnie, she's going to wish the police had found her first!" Kim answered with a scowl, as the car came tearing around a nearby street corner, with Max easily keeping pace. But as soon as the street opened up before them, both the car and Max screeched to a halt.

The entire block was spiraling with emergency lights from police cars, surrounded around a trendy eatery. A few moments later, Bonnie and Junior both trudged outside in handcuffs, being led by a small army of police officers into the back of the nearest squad car. And as the cars all pulled out and drove away, all Kim and the others could do was look on helplessly.

"So…still think she'll wish the police found her first?" Ron asked. Kim, meanwhile, could only let out a groaning sigh in frustration as she watched their entire plan get flushed down the tubes.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!"

Kim's voice nearly echoed from outside the police station as she, Ron and Max sat across the table from Bonnie in one of the lockup conference rooms. Max had magically changed out of his crime fighting look and was sitting in his street clothes, not looking particularly impressed with Bonnie as he propped his head up on the arm of his chair and sipping a cup of tea that had become his trademark activity. Bonnie, however, didn't seem overly concerned with anyone's opinion at that particular moment, sitting in prison clothes with her arms and legs crossed and looking away with a frown of indignation.

"Of all the ridiculous ideas you could have come up with!" Kim continued scolding, "Thanks to YOU, this couldn't have worked out better for Camille if she'd planned it herself!"

"Hey! Let's get one thing straight okay?!" Bonnie finally hollered back, leaning across the table and glaring at Kim, "I…DIDN'T…CALL HIM!"

"Then why does Junior say you DID?" Kim argued through gritted teeth, not backing down for an instant.

"By the way, where IS the big lummox, anyway?" Max muttered to Ron as the two ignored Kim and Bonnie's heated staredown.

"His dad bailed him out and took him to their island, like, an hour ago," Ron replied just as quietly, "I wouldn't count on seeing him again until this is over."

"Huh…wherefore ART thou, Romeo?" Max stated cynically, rolling his eyes before taking another sip of his tea.

"Look, I don't know WHAT'S going on!" Bonnie continued to protest, "But that doesn't mean I'm sorry he showed up! SOME-one had to get me out of there!"

"Yeah, and look where he GOT you!" Kim fired back.

"Alright, fine," Bonnie replied dismissively, "So just do…whatever it is you do in these situations and get me out of here already. This orange is so…well, come to think of it, orange has NEVER been in style."

"Oh, that's it," Kim uttered with an acid glare, "That is IT!"

"Whoa there, KP," Ron cautioned, wrapping his arms around Kim's waist just as she was about to lunge across the table at Bonnie and chuckling nervously as he made a beeline for the door, "Just, uh…give us a minute, okay? Be right ba-ack."

"Ron…let me go!" Kim demanded, tearing herself out of Ron's arms as he slammed the door behind them, "She has had this coming for a LONG time!"

"Kim…you're letting her get to you…AGAIN," Ron argued in hushed tones, trying to calm Kim down, "What happened to, 'Don't pay any attention to her'? Look, Bonnie's not the bad guy here. The ANNOYING one, maybe. But not the BAD one."

"The annoying one who wants us to clean up her mess that never would have happened if she didn't have to be so stubborn!" Kim continued to complain.

"KP, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but when it comes to you and Bonnie, you don't exactly have the high ground on being stubborn," Ron answered back.

"And just what is THAT supposed to mean?" Kim retaliated with an annoyed frown.

"It means, do we want to take down Camille or not? Isn't that what we're here for?" Ron answered as Kim's eyes went wide, the impact of his words finally starting to sink in, "I just don't think this is the time for anyone to be picking a fight right now, do you?"

Kim didn't respond right away. Taking a few more minutes to ponder what Ron was saying, she finally could only let out a heavy sigh and turn around.

"You're right," she conceded as she headed for the main doors of the police station. Ron, meanwhile, only looked on with a perplexed look.

"Uh, KP? Aren't we going back in there?" he asked, pointing towards the conference room door.

"Not yet," Kim replied as she continued walking, "Let's let her sweat for a few more minutes first."

* * *

Back in the conference room, Bonnie was back to sitting the way she was before, with her arms and legs crossed and her annoyed frown. But her expression became slightly more worried as she heard Max across the table from her, taking a long sip of tea before placing his cup on the table with a firm clap. She didn't even have to turn around to know he was staring at her with eyes that almost seemed to burn right through her skull. And just that fact alone made Bonnie feel even more and more uncomfortable by the second. But just as she was about to turn around to say something…

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Max cut her off just as she opened her mouth with a quick halting motion of his hand, "NOT…ONE…WORD!"

Bonnie immediately let out an irritated sigh as she went back to looking away annoyed. Max, however, could only look down and shake his head, almost in disbelief.

"You know, if this ISN'T the dumbest thing you've done since I met you, it is DEFINITELY in the top five," he remarked, "You just HAD to go and make trouble, didn't you? You couldn't let it go for ONE DAY!"

"Don't start with me, okay?" Bonnie fired back, "I have had to put up with a LOT more from her than YOU have!"

"Funny. She said the same thing about YOU," Max replied, showing no change in his expression.

"Yeah well…! She still didn't have to tie me up like that," Bonnie's voice lowered to a pouty mutter as she looked away again, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Oh, you're right Bonnie, you're absolutely right! This is SO much better, isn't it?" Max argued.

"Max, you don't understand…!" Bonnie tried to explain.

"I UNDERSTAND that those two have gone out of their way to help you when they had absolutely NO earthly reason to!" Max retaliated, cutting her off, "What YOU DON'T understand is that they can walk out on this right now and there is absolutely nothing…NOTHING…keeping them here!"

At that moment, Max could only pause as he rolled his eyes. Feeling more than a little frustrated himself, he turned and headed for the door.

"Look, if you want to get out of this, you'd better stow that attitude! And FAST…!"

"Max, wait!" Bonnie called after him, "…please…?"

Paused at the door, Max turned around to see Bonnie looking right at him. His annoyed expression still hadn't gone away, but it was hard to ignore the desperate pleading in her eyes.

"Please…you have to believe me," she uttered softly, "I didn't…call him."

Max could only look into her eyes for a moment longer before rolling his eyes and sighing heavily. Pausing for one last look, he shook his head and headed for the door.

"I'll see what I can do," he conceded, closing the door behind him and leaving Bonnie inside.

* * *

Heading out of the police station, Max opened the door and stepped into through what appeared to be a wall of light, instantly changing him back to his crime fighting appearance. Finding Kim and Ron sitting out on the steps, staring out into nothing with blank expressions on their faces, he found himself following suit, sitting beside them and looking out with the same glazed expression.

"So…how crazy am I going to sound if I say I believe her?" he asked plainly.

"What's REALLY crazy is I think I'M starting to believe her too," Kim sighed, still staring out into space, "She DID seem awfully surprised when Junior showed up."

Just then, the Kimmunicator sounded off, instantly getting everyone's attention.

"Go Wade," Kim immediately answered.

"I just got through checking Junior's phone records," Wade announced, "No calls from Bonnie since yesterday. There was ONE phone call that was placed about five minutes after you caught Bonnie trying to sneak out, but nothing afterwards."

"So Bonnie COULDN'T have called him," Kim concluded.

"The call came from a disposable cell phone, virtually impossible to trace," Wade continued, "But I did some checking. The same type of phone was used to call in an anonymous tip to the Upperton police hotline about Bonnie's whereabouts…ten minutes AFTER the robbery at the World's Richest Mall."

As Wade's report began to sink in, Kim's eyes went wide. Putting the pieces together in her head, the picture became so obvious.

"I told Bonnie this couldn't have gone any better if Camille had planned it herself. What if she DID plan it herself?" She thought out loud, looking over to Ron and Max, "I mean, think about it. Who ELSE could have set up Junior like that and make him think it was BONNIE calling for help?"

"A call from a strange phone? Hard to believe Junior didn't pick up on THAT." Ron noted.

"I honestly believe that Senor Senior Junior wouldn't know the difference between a disposable PHONE and a disposable PEN," Kim replied cynically, "The whole thing was just to get Bonnie away from us so Camille could pull her little imitation act. She set us ALL up."

"Camille Leon set us up," Ron repeated as Kim sighed and hung her head, "Now THAT'S just depressing."

"Well, it's good that we figured THAT part out, at least," Max declared, "Unfortunately, US knowing that isn't going to help BONNIE very much."

"He's got a point," Wade agreed, "The police COULD think that Camille and Bonnie were in it together so that no one would no for sure who did it. How do we prove that Camille committed the robbery alone?"

"Oh, I'm not worried about THAT," Kim replied with a confident grin, "If I'm right, Camille still has one more hand to play."

* * *

The afternoon dragged on as Ron sat perched up in a large tree across the street from the police station. After spending so much time staring up and down the block with a pair of binoculars, he was definitely starting to lose focus. It wasn't much longer before he began yawning heavily and his mind began to drift. But suddenly, Rufus, who was perched on a nearby branch, began jumping up and down, chattering loudly. Snapping back to attention, Ron peered across the street. And sure enough, slinking up to the steps of the police station was a familiar skinny blonde figure, dressed in a police uniform.

"Okay, Kim, heads up," he whispered into his cell phone, "We've got a Camille sighting. She's just outside now."

"I KNEW she wouldn't pass up a chance to gloat," Kim answered from the Kimmunicator, "Time to get this party started. You ready to go, Max?"

"Ready when you are," Max answered right away.

Meanwhile, Camille was still outside, taking a quick look around to make sure there were no prying eyes. Then, within seconds, her whole body warped into a tall female officer with short brown hair. Camille still couldn't help but smirk in her new form as she made her way to the steps. But almost as if by her own nanomorphing, her smile instantly transformed into a stunned gasp as Kim emerged from the doors, dragging a handcuffed Bonnie behind her.

"Uh, could you at least get THESE things off?" Bonnie complained as she shook her cuffed wrists.

"I don't want to hear one more word out of you!" Kim shot back, glaring at her, "You should just be thankful that Officer Hobble is letting ME keep an eye on you until we straighten this whole mess out!"

"Fine," Bonnie sighed with displeasure, trudging behind as Kim dragged her to the curb, where Ron pulled up in the car.

"Now…Wade says he may know where Camille is," Kim announced, shoving Bonnie into the back and buckling her in before getting into the front, "He thinks she may be helping the Fashionistas start a new Fashion Underground out of an old warehouse district. We're going to check it out. And UNTIL then, you're staying with us, got it?!"

Running to the curb just as the car pulled away, Camille was completely helpless to watch Kim, Ron and Bonnie drive off. Between getting Bonnie out of jail and finding her hideout, Kim seemed to be thwarting her plans on all fronts and she didn't like it. But as Camille turned back into her true form, all she could do was scowl angrily after them.

* * *

The sun was just gradually dipping behind the line of large warehouses as Kim's car pulled in through the gates. Everything seemed quiet enough…at least from the outside. But there was no way Kim was about to leave it at that as she dragged Bonnie out of the car with Ron and Rufus right behind them. As they walked inside the loading area of the nearest warehouse, the setting sun was making it almost too dark to see, but Kim wasn't going to turn on any lights unless they absolutely had to. No sense alerting anyone who may be inside to their arrival prematurely.

"Okay, Ron and I are going to take a look around," Kim whispered, constantly on the lookout for anyone who might be lurking in the shadows, "In the meantime…"

"Hey…!" Bonnie exclaimed as Kim looped her cuffs through a nearby clip hook. But she was cut off by a quick hand over her mouth from Kim, who glared at her as Ron used the controls to lift the loading chain high enough so she couldn't free herself.

"…you're…not…going…ANYWHERE."

"Hey! He-eeeeeeeey!" Bonnie protested under her breath, stomping her foot on the hard concrete floor as Kim and Ron silently made their way down one of the darkened corridors, "Kim, you come back here and get me down right now, do you hear me?!"

But after a few moments of silence made it painfully clear that Kim wasn't coming back anytime soon, all Bonnie could do was sigh in helpless frustration. But just then, Kim emerged from the darkness of another aisle, curiously enough, without Ron. Of course, that fact was far beneath Bonnie's notice.

"Finally!" she whispered, rolling her eyes, "Can we GO now?"

Instead of answering, Kim simply flashed a wicked smirk, which was making Bonnie feel more than a little confused. But Bonnie's expression instantly turned to shock as Kim's whole body shifted and molded into none other than Camille Leon herself.

"You know, I have to say, I was a little worried there for a while," Camille remarked smugly, taking a few more steps forward, "But you guys are TOTALLY making this too easy."

Bonnie could only struggle in vain to free herself as Camille slowly walked towards her. But she let out a stunned gasp a moment later as Camille pulled the diamond light bulb she stole from behind her back. A moment later, her body warped again to become an exact duplicate of Bonnie.

"Tch, tch, tch, look at you," the transformed Camille announced with a wicked smirk, motioning her hand to the rows of crates behind her, "Not only are you an accused thief, but the head of the new Fashion Underground too? So scandalous!"

"That was YOU…?!" Bonnie blurted out as her eyes went wide, "YOU'RE the one who called Junior, aren't you?!"

"Wow…you're good. Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Camille mocked, transforming back into her actual form as Bonnie still fought to get free, "You know, this really is a little extreme, even for me. After all, you're hardly the first girl I've ever had to take down a few pegs. But this is a matter of principle and you really brought this on yourself when you thought you could get up in MY face."

Taking a few more steps forward, Camille was now standing right next to Bonnie. And the superior smile across Camille's lips proved that she was hardly concerned to stare Bonnie down.

"You see, what it all boils down to is that in this world, there are a privileged few of us, born to deserve all the best that life has to offer. And those of us are thrust to the top by standing on the backs of trash like you," Camille explained simply, "Now every once in a while, a wannabe like you comes along, trying to climb up to the next level, convinced that you're a diamond. But the truth is, you're nothing but a dirt clot. I mean, pa-lease, just because Junior's paying your way to the big time, you suddenly think you're a member of the elite?"

Camille had to pause, unable to prevent herself from having a giggle fit at the thought as Bonnie simply scowled at her. But a moment later, Camille got her mind back to business as she turned her attention to Bonnie once again, flashing another smug grin.

"Seriously, what did you expect? SOME-one had to give you a little reality check," she continued, proudly sweeping her hair aside, "The fact is, you're you…and I'm me. And that's just the way it is. It doesn't matter how many shopping trips Junior takes you on. Face it, poser, you're just not in my league…"

"…and the truth is…you never WILL be."

In Camille's mind, she had every right to feel high and mighty, thoroughly enjoying her upper hand. But just as Camille thought she had everything well under her control, Bonnie did a very strange thing…

She looked at Camille…and tossed a sinister grin.

Camille could only stare back at Bonnie completely perplexed. But she was even more confused by what happened next. A tiny snicker escaped Bonnie's lips…followed by another…then a few tiny giggles…and suddenly, an explosive howl of laughter. In fact, she was laughing so hard, her knees began to buckle and only her cuffed wrists were holding her up. But as she righted herself and looked back up at Camille, her faced was twisted into a wild, insane smile as she continued laughing uncontrollably, forcing Camille to take a step back as she winced in fear. But suddenly, as quickly as it came, the laughter subsided and Bonnie straightened herself out, wiping a stray tear from her eye and letting out an amused sigh.

"You've GOT to be kidding. YOUR league?" Bonnie remarked with a snap of her fingers. And a second later, Camille gasped in shock as the handcuffs around Bonnie's wrists completely fell apart, hailing to the floor in the individual pieces that constructed them.

Camille could only stand rooted to the spot, wide-eyed as Bonnie rubbed her wrists, standing confidently in the smattering of metal bits that had once been her handcuffs. But nothing could have prepared Camille for what happened next as Bonnie gave a flick of her wrist and a long black cane instantly twirled into her hand from a spiral of glitter. Then, with a wave of her other hand, a swirling mass of twinkling smoke rose up around her body, exploding away a second later in a brilliant flash of light. Suddenly, where Bonnie once stood now stood a tall young man with brown hair spiked high, dressed in a black suit and sunglasses. His white shirt sleeves folded back wide over his jacket sleeves and the long wide tails of his tuxedo jacket swayed like a cape in the gentle breeze that wafted through the warehouse. Camille, meanwhile, could only look on in stunned silence at the stranger now staring back at her with a confident smirk.

"Oh please," Maximillion Ambro continued, twirling his cane before snapping it over his shoulder, "Do you have any IDEA what I'd have to give up to be in YOUR league?"

"Wha…wha…? She…you…what…? What's going on?!" Camille stammered, finally finding the strength to force the words out of her mouth.

"Sorry Camille!" an unmistakable voice called from one of the side corridors as Camille whirled around to see Kim and Ron stepping out into plain view, with the Kimmunicator actively flashing, "But you're not the only one who can set someone up! You got all that, Wade?"

"Every second of it," Wade replied.

"Thanks a lot for the picture, Camille. AND the thousand words." Kim announced smugly, "That little speech you gave should be more than enough to clear Bonnie."

"This is TOTALLY unfair!" Camille shouted, stomping her foot before angrily storming over to Max, "Shape-shifting is supposed to be MY thing!"

"Oh, well see, that's the difference between you and me…," Max replied mockingly as he slowly raised his free hand.

"Aaa…eee…wo…AAA!" Camille blurted out as she found her entire body being lifted off the ground. Her arms and legs flailing wildly, all she could do was yelp in terror, floating helplessly as Max leaned over and finished his thought with a wicked hiss.

"…I'M not a one-trick pony."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Camille shrieked as Max shoved the air in front of him, sending her flying backwards and skidding on her rear into a nearby pile of crates. But backup soon arrived for Camille as the Fashionistas jumped out from a nearby aisle to come to her aid.

"FINALLY! What took you so long?!" Camille complained, being helped up by Chino and Hoodie. Espadrille, meanwhile, stepped forward to face down Max, slipping the purse she was carrying off her shoulder and twirling it around like a ball and chain. However, as Espadrille continued her little performance, switching the twirling bag from hand to hand, Max simply stood where he was, lowering his sunglasses and offering her a pair of curious blinks.

"Please tell me you're joking," he responded matter-of-factly, not appearing to be the least bit impressed. Espadrille's answer came in the form of a loud yell as she lunged forward to attack. But Camille wasn't about to stick around and see who was going to win as she immediately turned and ran out of the loading area as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Ron!" Kim shouted as the two immediately gave chase after Camille. Chino and Hoodie instantly noticed the pursuit and took off after them. But as they all chased each other into the main room of the warehouse, no one seemed to pay any attention to the blinding flash of light coming from the loading area behind them…or Espadrille's terrifying scream.

The main room of the warehouse was a dark maze of conveyor belts, cranes, hooks and crates. A maze Camille wasted no time diving into head first, hoping to shake Kim and Ron, who were following right on her heels. They were just about to follow as Camille rounded a nearby corner, but suddenly, Chino and Hoodie stepped out in front of them to block their path, having pulled ahead of them from a neighboring aisle.

"Oh, we don't have time for this," Kim sighed heavily in frustration, instantly preparing for a fight with Ron right beside her.

"Uh, KP? I haven't fought these guys before. Anything I need to know?" Ron whispered over to her as Chino and Hoodie slowly stalked towards them.

"Not really," Kim whispered back, not sounding the least bit concerned, "Just…try not to hurt him too much."

"Hey! I heard that!" Chino shouted with a slight whine in his voice as he and Hoodie charged forward. Hoodie was quick to square off against Kim as the two traded chops and kicks. Hoodie was doing fairly, but against Kim, she was only having a slightly easier time than Chino was having against Ron, who seemed to require little effort dodging Chino's wild, flailing punches. After a few moments of playing defense, Ron leaned back to dodge another one of Chino's rowdy haymakers and immediately snapped forward, bashing Chino in the chest with a hard shove and sending him flying backward, bouncing along to corridor.

"Ooooooo," Ron winced, immediately realizing that even a small amount of his Mystical Monkey Power was far too much for Chino to handle, "Wow…Kim wasn't kidding about these guys, was she?"

"Mmm mmm, nope, uh uh," Rufus replied, shaking his head from his vantage point on Ron's shoulder. His his next response came as a gasp of shock as he immediately dove back into the inside pocket of Ron's white bolero jacket. Ron couldn't understand at first, until he turned back and let out a yelp of shock as he saw Chino pushing on a tower of crates, sending heavy wooden boxes avalanching down around him!

"Aw, gee Kim. Looks like the only fashion accessory your boyfriend's gonna need now is a spatula," Hoodie gloated as the two locked hands in a heated standoff. Kim however, simply tossed her a knowing smirk.

"Give him two seconds," Kim answered back, drawing a curious look from Hoodie. But as she looked back, her jaw dropped in horror as Ron suddenly exploded from the pile of crates. His body giving off its full Mystical Monkey Power glow, he required only one hand to hold six or seven of the crates high over his head, as if they were nothing but a pile of pillows. Even Chino stepped back in shock, only to trip over his own feet and fall backwards, still looking up at Ron with a stunned expression. Kim, meanwhile, immediately sensed an opening in her contest with Hoodie and snapped back with her hands, pulling Hoodie off balance and swinging her around before throwing her down the aisle in the opposite direction.

"Made you look," Kim taunted, looking down at Hoodie with a smug grin. Ron, meanwhile, was still holding the crates over his head, checking himself over as Chino sat on the ground, still paralyzed with fright.

"Rufus? You okay?" he called down at his jacket pocket. Rufus immediately responded by popping out of Ron's pocket a moment later with a happy chirp. But even as he sighed in relief, Ron was giving his wardrobe a once over from all the angles he could tilt his head before turning back to Chino, who still couldn't find the will to move.

"Alright dude, seriously, you'd BETTER hope you didn't smudge this jacket," Ron stated, flashing Chino an irritated frown, "'Cause ONE of us is gonna be paying for the dry cleaning and it AIN'T gonna be ME, okay?!"

Chino could only mumble under his breath, his teeth almost chattering in fear. But before anything else could be said or heard, the topmost crate from the pile Ron was holding suddenly shifted lose and toppled from above, landing on Ron and bouncing off his head.

"Ooooooooooooow…" Ron muttered, although the expression on his face showed that he was more annoyed than hurt. Still, the momentary opening was enough for Chino to get his bearings back, forcing himself to his feat and retreating around the corner.

"Aw, man!" Ron exclaimed, rolling his eyes as he dropped the crates he was carrying over his shoulder and smashed through the crates around his legs to give chase. Meanwhile, Hoodie was back on her feet and continuing her fight against Kim. But Kim's superior skill and agility were quickly gaining the upper hand in their battle, forcing Hoodie to jump back and rummage through a nearby box for a pair of the Fashionistas' knockoff pearl necklaces. Looping them around her wrists, she twirled them in her hands before she surged forward, ensnaring Kim's hands as well and locking the two of them together. With her hands immobilized, it seemed all Kim could do was block as Hoodie tried to hack away at her legs with knees and kicks.

"Hah! Let's see you try your little jumping tricks now, huh?" Hoodie taunted, sensing the upper hand. Kim, however, didn't appear to be overly distressed.

"You asked for it," she replied simply as she pulled down hard with her arms, yanking their wrists low and tight together and pulling Hoodie closer to her in the process. Then, with a hard jump, she brought her right leg up and over their arms like a hurdle before crossing her arms and twisting her body, bringing her left leg up into a roundhouse kick and smashing Hoodie across the face with the heel of her foot. The force of the blow easily snapped the cheap string of the necklaces, which sent Hoodie spiraling head first into a nearby tower of crates, knocking her unconscious and leaving Kim to stand triumphant as pearls clattered on the floor around them.

"Okay, bit of advice," she noted, "Making cheap knockoffs of designer labels is one thing. But using them as cheap knockoffs for weapons? Now THAT'S just TACKY."

Meanwhile, Ron was still chasing Chino around the warehouse, who was pulling crates down after him as he went in an attempt to slow Ron down. Of course, Ron's Mystical Monkey Power made it effortless for him to bash through such obstacles, but it still wasn't getting him any closer to bringing the pursuit to an end.

"Man, this dude is slippery. We've got to find some way to box him in," Ron thought out loud. Rufus, who was back perched on Ron's shoulder had to agree, but the question was how exactly they were going to do it. Suddenly, Rufus looked up, spotting an upstairs control room out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmmmmmm," he mused thoughtfully for a moment before jumping off Ron's shoulder and disappearing under a nearby conveyor belt. Meanwhile, Chino continued running, occasionally looking over his shoulder to see how far Ron was behind him. He may not have been slowing Ron down, but at least he was keeping a fair distance ahead. If luck was on his side, he might yet find a way to escape.

Suddenly, as he turned around to keep an eye on where he was running, Chino yelped in shock as an open wooden crate came swinging towards him from a nearby crane. Skidding on his heels, Chino tried desperately to stop himself. But it was too little, too late as the bottom of the crate clipped him at the ankles and knocked him in, rolling along the floor like a giant die before finally sliding to a stop at Ron's feet, with a dazed Chino tumbling around inside. Acting quickly, Ron slammed a wooden lid on top and shoved in a few nails with his bare hands for good measure to ensure that Chino wouldn't escape before looking up to see Rufus in the control room, chattering triumphantly from the top of a main panel.

"Thanks buddy!" Ron called up as they both flashed a "thumbs up" towards each other.

"Nice going, you two," Kim noted as she walked up behind them, carrying Hoodie over her shoulder before unceremoniously flopping her down in front of the crate holding Chino. A moment later, Max tracked them down, carrying Espadrille by the collar of her dress. Her singed clothes and frizzed hair were clear indications that she had hardly been a match for him. Of course, for Kim and Ron, that was hardly surprising.

"Gee, you think maybe you overdid it just a little?" Kim asked, noting the condition Espadrille was in.

"Give me a break. She tried to hit me with a PURSE, for crying out loud," Max replied with a shrug, causing Kim and Ron to exchanged amused grins before turning his attention back to his would-be opponent, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE…SEVENTY?!"

"Well, at least that takes care of the help," Kim remarked as Max tossed Espadrille on the pile with the rest, "But now we have to track down Camille. Of course, with OUR luck, she's probably long…AAH!"

Kim's words were cut off as a flying tackle hit her from out of nowhere, sending her and her attacker rolling along the floor. Ron and Max immediately gave chase, but when they caught up with the action, all they found were two Kim Possibles staring each other down.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! This AGAIN!" the first Kim exclaimed, "Can't you honestly come up with anything better?"

"Ex-CUSE me!" the second Kim retaliated, "But I think that's supposed to be MY line."

"What's the matter, Camille," the first Kim accused, "You couldn't find the exit?"

"Me? YOU'RE Camille!" the second Kim argued.

"Aw, man," Ron groaned, leaning over to Max with a whisper, "Listen, uh…is there maybe something YOU can do about this? 'Cause, my track record in this sitch…it's not so good."

"Now, now, if you'll permit me," the first Kim interrupted with a calm smile before tossing a smirk the other's direction, "I had a feeling she was going to pull a stunt like this again. So I took the liberty of coming up with a fool-proof plan to beat it."

"A plan?" Ron asked as he and Max exchanged confused glances, "What plan is that?"

The first Kim simply replied with a tiny giggle as she walked over to Ron. A second later, she was grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling herself firmly against him, looking into his eyes with an affectionate smile.

"Buckle up, Baby."

Before Ron could say anything, Kim pulled them together, fusing her lips to his in a long, deep kiss. Ron could only mumble wide-eyed at first. But as the first few seconds passed and the first Kim let go of his jacket and slowly put her arms around his neck, Ron found himself slowly melting into it as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her as well. Meanwhile, the second Kim could only stagger back, her jaw dropping in wide-eyed disbelief.

"I…she…he…they…" was all she could utter as the kiss between Ron and the first Kim grew even deeper. Even Hoodie and Espadrille, who had both regained consciousness, could only stare in disbelief at Kim and Ron's mouths wrestling against each other.

"Hey, what's going on!" Chino's mumbling voice called from inside the sealed crate as he tried peering through a small hole, "I can't see! I…woah…"

The second Kim, meanwhile, could only look on, completely stunned as the kiss continued, with no signs of ending. In fact, the first Kim and Ron actually seemed to be getting even MORE into it. Suddenly, the second Kim's body began to shift and warp and within seconds, Camille Leon was exposed in her true form!

"How…how can she…with him…they…HIM?!" Camille stammered, unaware that her transformation had come undone as she clutched her stomach, "Oh, I am TOTALLY…going to be sick right now."

Suddenly, she looked over to see Hoodie and Espadrille waving their arms and flashing panicked stares. Quickly pulling out a pocket mirror, Camille gasped in shock to see her own face staring back at her. Not to mention Max's face looking over her shoulder, tossing a raised eyebrow in her direction. Realizing the jig was up, Camille made a mad dash for the loading area, with Hoodie and Espadrille right behind her, trying to carry Chino's crate as well.

"onetwothreefourfive RED LIGHT!!" Max called out with a grin as he waved his hand forward. At that moment, just steps away from the exit, Camille slammed into an invisible wall, With Hoodie, Espadrille and Chino smashing right in behind her. With all three lying all over each other in an unconscious heap, Max gave a flick of his wrist and within seconds, the barrier he had thrown up circled around them, like a solid ball. Meanwhile, Kim and Ron were still lost in their kiss, savoring every second of their mouths locked together. Finally, after a few more seconds, Kim ever so slowly broke away, but she still couldn't resist taking Ron's face in her hands and fluttering two more feathery pecks along his lips.

"Well?" she whispered, staring at Ron with a soft gaze.

"Hmmm, spine tingling, fingers numb, legs wobbling," Ron rolled his eyes thoughtfully before turning back to Kim with a smile and cheerfully hugging her, "Oh yeah, that's my girl."

"Gee, I'm SO glad I was convincing," Kim replied sarcastically, although she couldn't help but smile as she hugged him back. She would pull away a moment later, but just far enough to look back into Ron's eyes and place another soft peck on his lips.

"You know, it probably would have saved time if I'd just undone her transformation myself, right?" Max commented, walking up to them with Camille and the Fashionistas still unconscious in his floating barrier.

"Yeah," Kim said with a shrug before turning to Ron and nuzzling against him, "But my way was more fun."

Max could only roll his eyes as Kim and Ron shared one more quick kiss before snuggling up to each other and savoring their closeness. Deciding to know when he was beat, he simply made his way out of the warehouse with Camille and the Fashionistas, letting Kim and Ron have their moment.

* * *

Walking out the doors of the police station, Bonnie could only smile wide as she savored her reacquired freedom. As Max waited outside for her to emerge, she giggled happily as she ran down the steps…right past him into the arms of Senor Senior Junior, who was walking up behind him.

"Oh, my love, it was so lonely without you," Junior declared, "I tried everything…a manicure, a seaweed facial, a yacht party…they were all so empty and meaningless."

"Awwww, my poor baby," Bonnie cooed as she snuggled against him and kissed his cheek. Max, meanwhile, could only roll his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"You know, what REALLY scares me is that this relationship could actually WORK," he commented dryly.

"Oh hush," Bonnie responded, hugging Junior's arm as they walked off, "Now come on. This whole ordeal is over and we're going out to celebrate. You want to come with us and know what it's like to eat some REAL food instead of that slop you feed on?"

"Uh, you DO know you have someone to thank for the end of this ordeal, don't you?" Max noted.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll definitely get right on THAT later," Bonnie replied, waving her hand dismissively. Although the sigh that passed her lips as she hugged tighter against Junior indicated that she was basically going to forget about the thought of owing ANYTHING to Kim and Ron as quickly as humanly possible.

"Uuuuuuhhhhh," Max muttered under his breath as he shook his head and walked off behind them, "Spoiled brat."

"Well, we spent half our weekend getting Bonnie out of jail and back with Junior," Ron noted as he stood beside Kim beside the steps, watching Bonnie, Junior and Max walk off.

"Yeah," Kim shrugged, "But it was still worth it."

"Still, I figured Bonnie should have at LEAST given you a thank you," Ron added, "But…since I figured that wasn't too likely, when we were returning the diamond light bulb to the World's Richest Mall, I made a little stop by the security office."

"The security office?" Kim looked on curiously as Ron pulled a covered DVD disk from his pocket. The light still wasn't going on as he handed it to her. But as she read the details on the cover, it all became clear.

"This…is the Country Club Banana footage from Friday night…when Bonnie and Camille…," Kim thought out loud, her eyes starting to sparkle as she looked up at Ron with a touching smile, "Ron, did you get them to…?"

"Well, what can I say?" Ron said with a shrug, "I've still got a TINY bit of millionaire street cred left to throw around. 'The Ron' still has one or two more little favors he can call in."

"Oh, Ron…," Kim sighed as she put her arms around his neck and softly kissed him. She held his face in her hands and nuzzled his nose for a quick moment longer before hugging his arm and resting her head on his shoulder as they walked off to the car, snuggling close.

"…you're the best."

The End


End file.
